Simple Truths
by nashi-hime
Summary: Nnoitra has his own opinions on Szayel's new boyfriend. Unfortunately, Szayel doesn't agree with him. Shonen-ai.


Fanfiction of July 10, yay! I've hit a milestone, and I'm still truckin'! I decided on a Szayel fanfiction today, because I haven't gotten many Espada/ Arrancar fics in yet. Hope you enjoy! Inspiration derived from a youtube video…

……….

"Pink looks great on you…"

"Well, those feathers look great on you…"

"Yeah, but in the moonlight, pink looks better, especially the way it flops over your eyes like that…" cooed Yumichika as he moved aside Szayel's hair and kissed his cheek. The two had snuck out onto the roof, late at night, to sit on a bench, look at the moon, kiss, and drink tea. In fact, the only one who knew the two of them were up there was Nnoitra, who had agreed to watch the door after much pleading on Szayel's behalf. Nnoitra scoffed to himself as he peeked around the corner of the roof-top-door only to see his kohai being kissed by his shinigami boyfriend.

As far as Nnoitra knew, his self-acclaimed Kohai had been dating overly-feminine and narcissistic Yumichika Ayasegawa for a little over two months, and had been having secret meetings with him three times a week for about five months before that, as well as now. The first time Nnoitra had met Yumichika, he had attempted to kill him, and almost succeeded in doing so until Szayel, who had been "freshening up" in the bathroom the entire time (Nnoitra really knew he was just using fake hair color to make his natural pink hair seem naturally pinker), stopped him. As a punishment, Nnoitra had to give up his bed for one day and one night, as well as keep watch at the door, while Szayel nursed Yumichika back to health.

Nnoitra spent a majority of the night reading a magazine while leaning against the other side of the door as he kept watch. _God, I don't know what they're doing out there, but it doesn't take this long to watch the moon and get drunk off of a few cups of tea…_ Nnoitra thought to himself. He poked his head through the door. "Hey, you two done yet? I want to go to bed…" he whined. He saw a silhouette against the large moon get up and make its way over to him. It was Szayel, with a blush as pink as his hair.

"Nnoitra-sempai, this is a special night for me, and I don't ask for things often, so could you just do this one thing for me? After all, isn't it the sempai's job to help and support the kohai?"

"Yeah, but it's also the kohai's job to shut up and listen to the sempai. Now, would you hurry up?"  
"I don't think Yumichika wants to go yet, he's having too much fun spending time with me," Szayel pouted and crossed his arms, eyes closed. Nnoitra felt his blood pressure rising.

"Hey, Yumichika!" Nnoitra shouted. Loudly. "If you stay up too late, you'll get bags under your eyes!" Yumichika stood up almost immediately.

"It is getting late, and I don't want my pretty little flower getting too tired either," said Yumichika, taking Szayel's face in his hands. Nnoitra made a face and turned away. After giving his pink boyfriend one last kiss, Yumichika jumped down from the roof and hopped off into the night. A light smile tinged Szayel's face, just before it quickly turned to a frown. _Oh great, here comes the waterworks…_thought Nnoitra. Sure enough, less than a moment later, tears welled up in Szayel's eyes. "Why? Why did you have to make him go?"

"Made him go? I just pointed something out, and he left all by himself. You really shouldn't be with a guy if he acts like that…" he said, walking over to Szayel, whose shoulders started working up and down with his sobs. He pushed past Nnoitra and ran down the stairs. After giving him a few-minute head start, Nnoitra headed after him.

Nnoitra found Szayel sitting on his own bed, still crying. "Can I come in?" he asked, despite the fact that the door was open. His own voice sent a shiver down his spine; it sounded to sweet and un-characteristic of him. Szayel wasn't making him a softy, right? "No," Szayel responded coldly. Despite the "warm invitation", Nnoitra came in and sat next to his subordinate. He read the clock: two AM. Moaning on the inside, Nnoitra decided that he should at least try and calm Szayel down. "Listen, Szayel, I didn't say that because I don't like you, I said it because I don't like the fact I have to stay up late…"

_Oh shit. Nice going, genius,_ Nnoitra scolded himself.

"Did you ever think for once that I liked it? I'm in love with that man! If you can't appreciate it, then you can't be my Sempai anymore!" Szayel shouted. The threat fell on deaf ears; after all, it's not like Nnoitra had signed up to be his Sempai, it just sort of…happened.

"I know you like it, so I try to sit there and grit my teeth at it. Maybe men aren't your thing, after all. Much less a, _tch_, _shinigami_." Nnoitra practically spat the words out.

"You can't and pick and choose whom you love, Nnoitra-sama; if I love a male shinigami, then I love a male shinigami, and no one can tell me otherwise…" he said. Nnoitra thought about that for a moment. In reality, the only thing he hated was staying up late, even though this was his first time doing that kind of favor for Szayel-kohai. The only other thing he didn't like about this relationship was that neither Szayel nor Yumichika wanted him telling the others about it, and even Nnoitra could admit, gossiping was fun. But still, he promised his Kohai, and that was one of the duties of a Sempai, to always protect and trust your Kohai. "Fine, fine, every once and a while, I'll keep an eye out for others while you canoodle. But I'll only do that if he's worthy of you; I won't do it if he'll blow you off just because he thinks a night out will give him bags under his eyes…"

"Nobody wants bags under their eyes though…" Szayel pointed out, patting his flawless face.

"Szayel…"

"Fine, fine. And thank you, Sempai. That meant a lot to me…" Szayel said, hugging Nnoitra.

"Hey, whoa! I don't do that man-hugging thing; a thank you will be fine…" said Nnoitra, flailing. Despite that, he let Szayel hug him for a few seconds before leaving the room. As Nnoitra was heading to his own room, he couldn't help but murmur to himself, "He may like guys, but at least he has good taste in 'em…"

……….

SPOILERS BELOW!!

I just discovered this pairing today, while surfing youtube, because youtube is a fangirl's surplus store. Anyway, this takes place in the few Bleach chapters with the flashback of Nel vs. Nnoitra, after she is defeated, you see Szayel, and I think maybe he's Nnoitra's fraccion, because at the time, Nnoitra was Espada number 8. So, in this, I made them have a sempai/kohai relationship, in which the bond gets stronger as well as their relationship by the end (manly Disney movie tears). In the beginning of the fanfiction, I hope I don't sound like I hate kohai's, I have one, and I luffs her!

Mainly, I hope I don't sound too harsh. I gave Nnoitra a teeny bit of a homophobic attitude, despite the fact, at the end of the fanfiction; he sounds a little gay himself. I really do like gay couples, why do you think I wrote this fanfiction? Nnoitra's POV simply came from my ideas of what a homophobe (well, almost) would say. Szayel may have also been a tad too feminine, but then again, this in fanfiction. Finally, I was tempted to have Yumichika hiding under the bed at the end of the story, but I don't write fanfictions like that :) And please don't ask me about the title, I'm not sure myself… Rant over.

P.S—"canoodle" means to kiss and cuddle. It's slang; its real meaning is something different.


End file.
